Legend
by SongOfPeace16
Summary: When Dipper finds a dog in the woods after concluding a successful anomaly, she may be the answer to many of Gravity Falls' mysteries and relationships, but a lot can happen in the time being, and with a mysterious dog by your side, a lot of danger can surround you. Rated T for mention of underworld and swears near the end.
1. Anomaly 16: The Dog in the Woods

**Hi everyone! SongOfPeace16 here! So, since the new season came out (finally!) and I just made a new character for the show, I decided that it was time to make a story about Gravity Falls! It is told in Dipper's perspective, but other perspectives may or may not be made, and if so, it'll only happen now and then. It bases off of my character, by the way. So, without further adew, I present to you, Legend!**

**P.S. I am editing or have edited every chapter to make them slightly longer. I did this for my own reasons, not because of reviews or anything, but I'm just letting you know you might want to re-read if you are waiting for a new chapter.**

* * *

"Anomaly #16 - The Dog In The Woods." I say, turning on my camera. "The book says that there is a strange, aggressive dog living in the woods near the Mystery Shack. She is told to always have a pink exercise ball with her, and will gain trust in one human. This human would have to be smart, resourceful, and trustworthy. Some say she is just a statue, sitting on the large rock. Others say she is but a myth. Though some claim to have seen her. I can't believe anyone, so I am going to see if I can get her on camera."

Soos asks me, "Are you sure it's a girl? Maybe it's really a dude."

"Well, the book claims that it is female, but I could try checking, if I can get a good glimpse. Otherwise we always have zoom lens."

We go into the woods, following the path until we see the big rock. Then we go onto the old, mysterious path until we find the creek. "This is where the book says we will find her." I whisper. **(In the credits of the episode Dreamscaperers you will find this scene.) **We look around a bit. No sign of her. Just as we are about to turn around, we hear a light "Arrr rarf" in a friendly voice. We look behind us to see the dog on the other side of the river, laying on a large rock. She is lying on her back, throwing a ball in the air and catching it with her feet, just like cats do with yarn or other small trinkets.

"That's it! That's the dog in the woods! The anomaly is true!" I whisper-yell. This is amazing!

I zoom the camera in as it tosses the ball in the air once more, and I discover the dog is in fact female.

"Dude, should you try seeing if you are 'the one'." Soos tells me.

"Sure," I say, " but she is told to be highly aggressive to anybody that isn't. I'm praying that she won't do too much damage. Oh yea, and keep the camera here just in case she doesn't want to be filmed." I hand Soos the camera, then start my way across the river. I hop on a fallen log and slowly walk across it with my arms held out. I hop off the log and climb up the rock slowly as not to disturb the dog. She looks up, and pushes the ball to the side. Her eyes become slanted in the anger fashion and she sniffs me, all over. I start to worry. I wait for her to leap, tackling and biting me, leaving bloody wounds. But she doesn't. I look back at her. She looks into my eyes and sees my fear. But she doesn't leap. She doesn't scratch or bite. She leans down, bowing, with her front paws and nose between my feet. She gets back up and looks into my eyes once more, then sits down, pants, and smiles at me. I get it now.

All I say is, "I'm the one."


	2. The Legend Begins

**I love this story. :3**

* * *

We run back to the Shack. The dog puts the ball on her back and runs after us. The ball is as big as her, but yet it doesn't fall off her back once... she must be part of another Gravity Falls mystery.

As we run I say, "This is amazing! I'm the only person on Earth that this dog trusts! This anomaly is confirmed true!" I turn off the camera. Wow. The only person on Earth.

We go inside, the dog following us. I'm surprised she hasn't attacked Soos yet..

"Mabel!" I yell. I find her sitting on the Lay-Z-Boy in the living room, listening to the music channel while she knits a big sweater with a question mark on it. It's probably for Soos.

"What? What is it?!" She asks excited.

I tell her the story about the dog. How we found her, the information I know, everything.

"Wait, wait, wait," she says when I finish, "if she only trusts you, why hasn't she attacked us yet?"

"I'm not sure." I say. "It might be cosmic."

"What does that mean?" Mabel asks me. Sisters...

"It means if I trust the person, she does too."

"Ooooohhhhh. Wait, but some dogs are used for hunting! What if she hurts my precious piggy?"

"Waddles?"

"Yea!"

"Um, I guess there is only one way to find out..."

"Do I have to?!" She asks.

"Yes, sorry." I tell her.

"Okay.." She mutters as she walks to where the pig is eating Chipackers at the table. She grabs him and puts him near the dog. He starts trembling. Poor guy. The dog walks over to him and sniffs him all over. She finishes and simply sits next to him. She would attack by now if she would at all. So I guess we're safe.

"Okay," my now calmed sister says, "I trust her."

Now all that's left is thinking of a name. She grey with denim blue question marks on her. There is one on her left flank, one that goes up her front left leg making her paw completely blue (for the dot), and one that goes around her left eye. For a dog like this, what's a good name? We start brainstorming. Mabel suggests Fluffy, Cutesy, and Sprinkles. No, those are too girly, sweetie pie names. Soos suggests Sarah, Laney and Josie. No, those are too Plain-Jane style names. Waddles suggests Oink. Wait, since when am I taking suggestions from a pig? Okay, forget that, he can't even talk. I start thinking of names that fit her. Mystery... Question... and then it hits me. The perfect name.

Legend.

She loves it.

* * *

**Yea. Best story yet. :P**

**-Peace**


	3. Secrets of the Journal

I show Legend around the Shack. When I get to our bedroom she puts her ball near my bed. Right, I mean if she brought it here she would want a place to put it. I don't mind. But then, oddly, she begins sniffing the air. She finds Journal 3 on my nightstand and picks it up in her mouth. She brings it over to me. I'm confused, so I just say, "What about the Journal?"

She opens it with her mouth and flips the pages with her paws, causing a small dilemma. But the next part is weird. She flips to the Cipher wheel, with her paw on Bill, and whines, then growls. I was surprised. How does she, a simple dog, know about an all powerful being with no known weakness?

We hear Robbie outside. He's begging for Wendy to take him back. Ugh. Not this again, doesn't he know she's over him? Legend pads over to the window. She hops up and looks at him. She coughs.

She goes back to the book and turns to the page about zombies. She is really starting to confuse me. Robbie can't be a zombie... can he?

She starts listening closely to Wendy. Somehow, I think she knows I like her. Weird. But she gives me an idea. I tell her to do a trick when I introduce her to Wendy. Maybe if I show her I have a cool dog, I can convince her to hang out with me later. I hope this works!

* * *

We go into the gift shop. "Wendy, I want you to meet Legend. She is my new dog." Legend does a trick. She stands on one front paw and flips her feet over her head, then stands on those, flipping herself over onto all four paws. Wow, that's cool.

"Neat! I didn't know you got a dog, Dipper!" She says.

"Yeah, I just went exploring and I found her in the area in the woods with the little waterfall."

"Cool."

Silence. I work up the nerve to ask. "Um, Wendy, I was wondering, if... um... maybe later you would want to, I don't know, hang out for a while, just the two of us?"

Maybe I didn't word that correctly. She thinks a little bit. "Sure. That sounds cool. Like, let's say, the arcade at 4:00?"

"Yeah, sure..." My voice cracks and I start to sweat.

"Cool! I'll bring $20! See you then, Dipper!"

Uhh, what just happened? Did that really just work? I think it did! When we walk out of the room, I say, "Legend, you are amazing!"

She barks back at me.

* * *

I am in my room. Should I put a tux on? Should I wear my normal clothes? I can't decide.

I hope I can figure this out.


	4. Dipper's Date

I am waiting at the Arcade. We both brought $20 to spend, or we were supposed to, but Wendy still isn't here yet.

Nor am I complaining...

The bell on the door rings. I glance and see that she has arrived, so I walk over. Like any gentleman would do.

"You ready to win some prizes?" She asks me.

"Yeah!" I say, "Totally!"

The first thing she sees is a new Claw Machine that was added. Maybe it was because Thompson was next to it. Then, of course, she sees a prize she wants.

"Oh cool!" She exclaims, running up to the machine. "Another duck-panda! The one at the fair didn't go too well..." she adds, smiling and winking.

"Heh heh, yeah..." I say. I'm blushing. Do we have to bring this up again?

She puts a dollar in the machine, which gives her two tries. She misses both. "Dang." She says disappointed. "I would be pretty darn happy if you win that for me, Dipper.

Oh, is this a challenge now? As she walks off to play other games, I put a dollar in. I maneuver the claw over to the toy. I check perspectives. I drop the claw.

And talk about weak.

The claw fit perfectly over it but yet picks it up a tiny bit, then drops it again. Dang it.

It takes me $5 but I am finally able to win it. The claw inches it closer to the drop box every try. Once I win it, I go up to her. "Well, Wendy, I believe this belongs to you." I tell her. She sees the prize.

"Wow, Dipper! You won that?"

"Yep. It took me a couple tries but yeah, I was able to." I proudly tell her.

She takes it. "Thanks so much Dipper!"

I go back to the machine and see a teddy bear. Well, Legend got me on this "date", so I guess I owe her. I decide I will play this game one more time. I don't check angles or perspectives this time. The aim is even a little off.

And I win it on the first try.


	5. Monsters and Baths

Wendy goes back to her house. When I get back to the Mystery Shack, I see Mabel standing next to Legend, who is drinking the last of a liquid in a beer bottle. Before I even tell them what happened I ask them something.

"Was she drinking BEER?!" I angrily confront Mabel.

"No way! It was Crème Soda!" She says. "I gave her a sip of beer earlier, and she hated it."

I facepalm. I should have known. Legend hops on her ball and starts balancing and playing.

"Its okay Dip!" She says. "Waddles had some too."

"You feed your pig beer?" I ask astounded.

"No, Crème Soda."

* * *

Legend and I go exploring. What the heck, might as well find out what she knows about this town.

We walk into the woods. After walking about 5 yards, she starts barking and sniffing. She must smell a monster, but she can protect me, I hope. This feels like playing Slim ** (Gravity Falls version of Slender)**.

After a couple more minutes we hear a small roar. Legend starts barking like she had rabies. A large green monster jumps out in front of us. It has purple spots on it's back. It has horns, a fox tail, and giant Chihuahua ears. It's covered in scales.

Legend leaps in front of me. She growls. Without thinking twice or hesitation, she jumps on the monster, scratching and biting it. It fights back, trying to hit her off it's arm but is so big with such short arms it can't reach. Blue, translucent, jelly like blood comes out of the monster, and it falls to the ground.

My heart is beating quickly, and I am breathing heavily. So is Legend. I look at the monster once more, then stop cowering. Legend turns around and looks at me with serious, tired eyes, as if to say, "Let's go home."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I tell her.

Wow. That was insane. I really hope that never happens again. Because that tuckered both of us out.

I think I had my first panic attack...

* * *

Her pattern is so odd. How did she get those question marks?

Mabel suggests that maybe someone abused her by painting her or dying her fur. So we decide it's bath time.

I find a good spot outside while Mabel borrows a bucket from the gift shop. When she comes out with the bucket, we fill with hose water. We put a heater near it so the water warms up while we get soap and a loofa. I change into a tank top and take my hat off. I'm not sure how wet this will get. Mabel changes into a pink T-shirt and shorts. Let's do this.

First we need to get Legend to go into the bucket. She puts one paw in to test the temperature, then literally jumps in it, drenching us. I'm glad I changed. And made the water warm.

Next we soap the loofa. I rub it on her but scrub extra hard every time I go near a question mark. They don't come off. Not one bit. She flips over in the water and washes herself off. I use hand soap. Nope. She washes off again.

We must have tried fifteen kinds of soap, but I guess those question marks are just part of her fur.

She must have thought her bath was over, though, because next she hops out and shakes off.

And Mabel, Waddles, who wandered out here, and I are soaking wet in dog bath water.

Gross. Just, plain, gross.


	6. All Her Fault

**Seriously FanFiction? You had to take away the transition lines? Oh, fantastic. Only in edit mode? Great. Just great. T_T**

* * *

I walk downstairs. "Is Stan touring?" I ask Wendy, who is standing behind the counter.

"Yeh. Oh hey, did you hear? Thompson and I are dating." She replies.

"What?! How?" I can't believe this!

"Well, yesterday after we hung out, he came over. We went to a lounge, had some Pepsi, long story short we kissed and decided we should date."

"So now you are dating, just because you partied and kissed?"

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" She asks. But then she catches on. "Wait, did you think I liked you!?"

"Kinda..." I say quietly.. I don't know where this is going...

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm sixteen! I'm way out of your age range! Why would you ever think that!?" She yells at me.

Oof. That hurt. This is odd... she isn't usually this heated. She almost never says hell. Geez, this... this got awkward...

I whisper "I'm sorry.." and walk away.

* * *

I am laying, crying on my bed. This sucks... why was she so angry?!

Out of the corner of my eye I see Legend, looking at me sympathetically. I sit up and sniffle, and wipe my tears away. I pat my lap and she hops up. She curls up next to me and lays her head on my leg. I just lean over and snuggle her. She's really the best dog anybody could or would ever hope for. She hops down after about five minutes. I need time to think anyways. But before she goes out of the room I say, "Legend, wait." I set the teddy bear on the floor for her. "For you."

She takes it and I can see her mouth form a smile. She walks out of the room, probably to her favorite spot, the roof. She takes the bear with.

I start thinking. After a while I figure it out. I know this is crazy, but I think it was Legend. She must have done something so Wendy would hate me, what with her being so magical, and she would comfort me after so I would like her more. But, why? Maybe she thought I was neglecting her. Seriously? Why did I give her that teddy bear?! Ugh..

I walk up on to the roof. She is sitting, with the teddy bear between her front legs.

"Legend! Why did you do that to Wendy?"

She looks confused. "Oh, you know! I was never going to neglect you!" She still looked confused. "You made it so Wendy hated me!" She catches on, and starts whining. She looks hurt. "I'm not going to forgive you, Legend!" I walk in. This is crazy.

I need to think.

Wait, but why would she do that? I mean, she is fine being a loner, obviously, she spent God knows how many years in that oasis, and... and she helped me get Wendy to go on a date with me in the first place! Oh no. I've got a bad feeling about this.

I run up on to roof, yelling, "Legend! I'm sorry!"

But when I get up there, it's too late.

All I see is the teddy bear sitting on the floor, and dog footprints going into the woods.


	7. This is All Too Much

She must have hopped off the roof. I'm just looking at the heavy footprints, then the lighter ones leading into the woods. All from the roof. No.

* * *

I run downstairs. "Legend left!" I yell.

"What?!" Soos says, "Why?"

"I don't know!" I say. I don't want to embarrass myself. I'm not telling him it was because I drove her away...

"We gotta go find her!" Mabel says, running out the door. Yea, you think?

* * *

We follow her footsteps. Eventually we come to her waterfall oasis. I see her sitting on the large rock, with her back turned. Her ball is laying in the creek, too big to be able to float down it. "Legend," I say, "I'm sorry. I didn't fully think it over. Please, give me one last chance." I plead. She keeps her back turned.

Suddenly the sky gets dark. We hear Bill Cipher's voice near the Shack chanting, "Egassem sdrowkcab!" Over again, several times. Oh no.

Legend hops off her rock and we sprint over through the woods. We come out near the Shack to see Bill Cipher summoning himself. Oh no. When did he learn to do that? Has he always been able to do that? Oh jeez, oh man... what does he want!? I'm praying it's not my body..

Legend growls and barks at him.

"So we meet again, dog." He says carelessly. "Oh, don't tell me you like these pathetic saps." I think he is referring to us.

"Anyways, it's been a thousand years, blah blah blah, let's just get to battling, okay?" He remarks.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" I exclaim. "You battle every thousand years? How is Legend still alive?"

"You let him name you Legend? Seriously? And he doesn't even know you don't age." He judges the dog. She shrugs. "Okay, whatever, let's just get this over with. I've waited 7,000 years to beat you, I'm hoping I don't have to make it 8,000."

He fires lasers - or maybe fire balls? - at us. Soos runs in to get knives to throw at him. We dodge bullets, literally, while Legend jumps at him, scratching him and biting. But nothing is working.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

After about a half hour, this is getting boring. Just firing knives and jumping at him, and nearly getting burnt several times. But then, he fires straight at me. It nearly blinds me. There is no way it will miss. This is it. I cower down...

And then she does it. It all happens in slow motion. Legend jumps in front of me just as the laser is about to hit. And saves me.

She gets slammed up against a tree. We all run over. Her eyes are closed. I check her breath. Nothing. I check her heartbeat.

Nothing.

No. No! This isn't happening! NOOO! Legend! I cry on her chest. No. This has to be a dream. All of this. This is all just too much. No. My dog. My pet.

My Legend.

All that bastard Bill Cipher says as he disappears is, "My work here is done."


	8. The Legend Ends

**Has this made you cry yet? If so, I have achieved my goal. (TROLOLOLOLOLOL) If not, prepare to. If this chapter can't make you, nothing can. Aaaanywho, yea, this chapter is the funeral held. I literally cried when I wrote Legend's death scene. I am such a good person XD. I'm writing this at midnight listening to Macklemore, gimme a break.**

* * *

We walk into the woods where I first found Legend. Soos carries her in his arms. Mabel and I walk on either side of him. Waddles walks in front of Soos. I'm wearing my best tuxedo. Mabel is wearing her ball dress that she wore to the school dance last year (Niether of us could find dates, so we were each other's dance partners. **(I'm not implying Pinecest here!)**). Soos is wearing nice jeans and a white short sleeved dress shirt with a white and red striped tie. Mabel had Waddles wear his Summerween costume.

We arrive at her oasis, and Soos sets her on the big rock she was first found playing on. I set her ball to the side of the rock. I surround her in Alliums, her favorite kind of flower, and set her teddy bear under one paw, putting it on top of her right one. Her chin rests on the bear's stomach.

We all say something about her. Well actually, we read the eulogies we wrote. Waddles couldn't write one, so Mabel said he could share hers.

Soos goes first. "Legend was a great dog. She was always considered a myth, but I'm glad I could be one the people who can say I saw her. She was always good at helping. I could always count on her if I was working on something complicated and couldn't go to get another tool. She would come over, and without knowing, she would grab the tool I needed and hand it - or mouth it - over to me. I might not have known her long, or know much about her, but she was a great dog, and I can confirm that."

We clap. It's Mabel's turn. I requested to go last. I just... I couldn't stand to say my thoughts first. I would have been too depressed to stay for the rest of the funeral. Several tear drops stain my eulogy.

She begins. "Legend was awesome. She would help me with my guides to life, volunteering whenever Dipper refused to." I give her a _Seriously?! _face, but let it go. "Whenever I played my mix tapes, or my favorite songs like 'Play That Funky Music', she would come in and literally start dancing with me and Waddles. She would partake in slumber parties with my friends even if she didn't want to. I could tell sometimes. If she would've been with us longer, I would've made her a sweater. Waddles says that she always liked to play with him, and never stole his food even when he stole her's. She would always let him sleep on top of her, so she kept him warm. From both me and Waddles, thank you Legend, and we will miss you."

I realize it's my turn. After about thirty seconds Mabel whispers to me, "Its okay Dipper." I start to feel better.

I clear my throat. Here we go. "Legend was a great companion. She was always there with me. She always did the best to make sure I had the best life. She fought for me. She helped me in love situations. She... She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for here. She-" I stagger, choking a sob. "She always comforted me. Too bad she can't c-comfort m-m-me n-now." I start to cry near the end. "I'm sorry Legend!" Is all I can say before having an emotional break down. I swear, Bill Cipher, someday I will have revenge. That bastard did this to me. Ugh. Shit to him. If he wants to messed up like that, I'll leave him to it.

Goodbye Legend. I'm sorry.

* * *

I sing to myself that night. I can hear the music Mabel is playing on her iPod. Secrets by Mary Lambert. Kids in school always tease her, calling her "Knit Picker" and "Bracy Mabey". "Pig Lover" will probably be next. She listens to that song because, well, I guess I'll let you look up the lyrics.

Usually I'd sing Daylight by Matt & Kim, or Summer by Calvin Harris, but no, not tonight. Tonight I sing Fireflies by Owl City.

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten millions fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep._

I sniffle slightly as I sing. Kids at school always say my voice cracks too much to be a good singer. Well I don't care, I do it to myself. I just pray they never see the Lamby Lamby dance. That would be the end of me.

_Cause they fill the open air, and leave dew drops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe_, that planet Earth turns, slowly_._

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep..._

Yeah, that sounds good. I call over to Mabel, now listening to the Libella Swing. "I'm turning in, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Dippingsauce. Try to have good dreams. I'm gonna watch an episode for two of Ducktective on my iPod before I fall asleep, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just turn your light off. Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight bro. Love you too."

I tuck myself in. But before falling asleep, like every night, I look out the window to see if I can find the Big Dipper. Yup, there it is.

But right next to it is a new constellation. It looks like a question mark. I turn off my light and settle in.

I think of Legend.

* * *

**When I was typing constellation, I spelt it wrong and my Kindle corrected it as constipation. XD**

**Did you cry? I hope so. The book isn't over, stay tuned for more chapters soon, kay? Sweet!**

**-Peace**


End file.
